


Fancy Panties

by thenthekneehits



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenthekneehits/pseuds/thenthekneehits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link kept getting sent panties in the mail. He couldn’t just let them go to waste, right? At least that’s what Rhett kept trying to convince him of...</p>
<p>(Inspired by <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-cxMsZ6vyU">GMMore #814</a> and <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TagIkORCHeE">GMMore #830</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy Panties

"We should do like a segment. Like a fashion show segment. Make a runway in the green room. 'Be great."

Link held up the lacy scrap of fabric pinched between his two fingers, giving it a look of distaste. "Why would you think I'd think that's a good idea?"

"It'd be so funny, man!" Rhett said, then grabbed hold of a bright red pair, the cold-toned color leaning slightly towards pink. He gave a low chuckle and noted, " _These_ would look great on you."

" _No_ ," Link emphasized, seeing no need to further elaborate on his opinion.

"Aww, come on. Seriously. Men dressing up in women's clothes is always hilarious. Le'ss do it."

"Oh, so you'll do it too?"

"Nah, I'll just watch ya."

" _Ew_."

Rhett just laughed unashamedly. Link gave him a look from underneath lowered brows.

"That video would get flagged anyway," Link said, despite knowing full well that going along with Rhett even the slightest bit was a bad idea. Give him a finger...

"No, dude! Some of these are men's. Like these! They hide everything. They're designed to hold stuff, you know, this pouch here," Rhett rambled while fiddling with the panties in his hands.

"They don't hide my frickin' pubes! Look at these things!" Link snatched them from Rhett's hands and presented the scanty cut of them.

"Put 'em on, let's see," Rhett encouraged.

"No!"

"Come on."

"No, Rhett."

"You could just get waxed, too. You got butt hairs? Should get rid 'o those too. They'd show." Rhett dipped his head back and to the side, almost as though to look at Link's behind to check the answer for himself, but the motion was pointless since they were both sitting on the couch.

"I don't have _any_ butt hair!" Link exclaimed, offended arms rising into the air.

Rhett huffed mockingly. "Sure you don't."

"I don't!" Link hissed, and dropped the underwear he had still been holding onto back into the box with force. 

"You should wear heels together with 'em. Do a real fashion walk."

"I can't believe how entertained you are by this," Link commented on Rhett's never-ending chuckling.

The words made Rhett burst out in open laughter, his upper body leaning forward from the force of it. His left hand searched blindly for the box between the two of them as he rose again, eyes still shut in joy. He found the box and opened his eyes to look for the same red pair among the colorful array of options, his body still twitching. "These, man," he breathed out, a single giggle flowing out again. "Just wear 'em."

Link just looked at him, knowing his expression spoke his words for him. 

"They were still in the original packaging and everything too. Jen threw out all the ones that weren't in packaging."

"You're arguing about this logically now?"

Rhett raised a single eyebrow, his eyes smoldering. "Wear 'em. Let's see how it looks."

"I'm _not_ going to wear them, Rhett!"

"No one else is gonna see," Rhett attempted to placate him.

"You're talking about a video!" Link screeched, throwing his hands in the air.

"We're just testing first. Come on, all these people took the effort to send these to you. Least you can do is try on one pair."

Link let out a quick sigh. "Will you just stop teasing me about this then?"

"Yeah, totally." Rhett lifted a finger in sudden realization and said, "Oh, oh, oh, wait, though," then got up and rushed out of the room.

Link rubbed a hand over his hair, wondering how his best friend managed to always convince him of everything. 

Rhett came back in the blink of an eye, brandishing familiar pink high heels in his hand. "Gotta have the right accessories," he laughed.

"Dude, really?"

"Come on," Rhett said for what felt like the thousandth time, closing the door to their office behind himself. "Clothes off," he prompted in a funny voice and a strange accent, trying to alleviate tension. 

Link huffed and stood up, starting on the zipper on his jeans. Rhett scrambled over to the couch, sitting down in a relaxed slump, his legs wide apart. He just looked as Link undressed a few feet away.

Down to his boxer shorts, Link turned to Rhett. "Give me-, give me the...things."

Rhett happily handed over the lacy underwear he'd been wringing in his hands.

Link felt like he should go into another room to finish up, but knew it wasn't an option, so he just turned around, preferring that Rhett saw his ass over his just slightly swollen manhood. He dropped his boxers and bent down to get the _fancy panties_ on. He dragged them up quickly — too quickly, the thin fabric curling in on itself a bit on the way. He had to use a moment to unfurl it, the upper half of his ass still out there.

His face kept getting hotter, but he dutifully bent over again to get the dreaded shoes on. His hands shook and he heard nothing from behind him, no mocking remarks or bad attempts at holding back laughter.

When he straightened his back, Rhett told him to give a little twirl. He looked down at his hips and knew that his bulge was a hint too big, but trusted that Rhett wouldn't be able to tell. He felt ashamed but exhilarated at the same time, and the emotions were confusing his penis.

Whilst most of the fabric was sheer lace, there was silk encasing his package. As he adjusted it, the silk slid smoothly on his sensitive skin, the slightly cool feeling giving him shivers. It felt better than any underwear he'd worn before; the pair fit him like a glove.

"Come on!" Rhett called out impatiently.

Link turned around, but couldn't bring himself to look up at Rhett, instead letting his eyes rest on the floor between the man's shoes. His hands felt useless hanging at his sides, but he couldn't think of anything to do with them except to cover himself up, and he knew he couldn't do that.

"You're hard."

So he could tell, after all. Link looked down at himself and saw that he had grown considerably larger without realizing it. It wasn't hard to believe, though, now that he focused back on it — the silk was stretched in a way that left a pocket of cool air between the fabric and the base of his cock, and that combined with the imaginary, yet still so real heat of a gaze he knew was on him...it made everything between his legs tingle.

"The silk feels good," he replied.

"'Course it does," Rhett said.

"I dun' think I can wear this on the show," Link muttered, his voice small.

Rhett breathed out, "Yeah."

The head of Link's cock felt hot from the blood rushing in it, but a drop of precome was forming a cool wet patch on the silk that was stretched taut over it. Link had the urge to grab the fabric and rub it over the head, knowing it'd feel good, maybe soon even too good, making his skin over-sensitive after a while, to the point where the small act would start making him shudder from slight pain mixed with mounds of pleasure...and gosh, he wanted that.

Rhett huffed out a short laugh. "You're leakin'."

"I should change."

"No, don't."

Link lifted his eyes up at Rhett for the first time, a question in them.

"You could touch yourself," Rhett explained, his voice very even. He was still in the same slumped position on the couch, but it was clear that the muscles in his shoulders were stiff and too still.

Link looked back down and brushed a bit of hair behind his ear, glad to have figured out something to do with his shaky hands. His knees felt wobbly too, and he didn't believe that he could take a single steady step in the heels he was wearing.

"Um," he stalled.

"'S okay," Rhett whispered gently, and for some reason his tone of voice, the one Link was so familiar with from the countless times the other man had used it to comfort him, it managed to calm him now too — almost like a conditioned response. Everything was okay if Rhett said it was, that's how it always went.

Rhett kept his voice just as soft as he repeated, "Seriously, it's okay, Link."

Link's hand trailed onto his crotch. He touched his thumb to the tip of his cock and gently dragged the moist fabric along it, and it was easy to do because it was just like he'd imagined. It felt even better, though. He ghosted the tip of his index finger down his cock, reveling in the feeling of the silk smoothing over his skin. He watched intently as the panties got wetter from his pleasure, the dark red a pretty color.

"You should take your shirt off too."

Rhett sounded breathless now, his attempts at keeping his voice unaffected finally failing him. It made Link flush from pride, made him confident, made him want to move his body in a way that would affect Rhett more. His skin felt thin and his hips wanted to swing and roll.

He moved his hands to the hem of his shirt, smoothing his thumbs over his hipbones for a languid moment. He felt like he could hear Rhett breathe, but he may have been imagining it. He liked to think that he wasn't.

He didn't know what came over him, but he just stopped thinking of anything else, and rubbed his torso all over as he lifted his t-shirt, just letting the fabric rise along with his thumbs. He lingered at his nipples, secretly teasing them with his thumbs under the cover of his shirt. He'd always known that they were sensitive, just by accident, but he'd never intentionally touched them before. Now his chest puffed up on its own accord, chasing more of the feeling, and Link rubbed a bit harder.

" _Link._ "

Link looked at Rhett again, and in his newfound confidence and upon seeing how red the man's face was, he moved his eyes just a hint down. Between Rhett's widespread thighs was an unmistakable bulge. Rhett let out a whine when he caught Link looking, and quickly slapped a cupped hand over his crotch.

Link moaned. It was an accident. His thumbs were rubbing more insistently now and he couldn't breathe very deeply due to how high he was holding his chest, and it just came out, breathlessly.

Rhett's hand grinded down and up, down and up, and his hips rose up to meet it. Link's hips jerked through empathy.

"C'mon, off, I want to see," Rhett demanded.

Link didn't take his eyes off Rhett this time, no longer interested in looking at his own body. He slid his t-shirt off, and the air hitting his nipples made him take his fingers right back to them again. He curved his index fingers over the nubs, giving Rhett much more to look at.

Rhett's mouth was open, the man breathing through it harshly. "Yeah," he mumbled absent-mindedly, his eyes bright and fiery.

Link's poor neglected cock released another drop of liquid, so he brought his left hand down to it. Done with teasing now, he grabbed onto it atop the panties and rubbed his hand up and down the front of it, the silk dragging along and adding to the friction. He soon had to speed up his hand, his body feeling tense all over, and he was well aware that he could no longer deny it what it needed. His right nipple started to feel too sensitive already, so he ceased rubbing it and instead laid a safe palm over the hardness.

The silk began to burn, but Link wasn't quite there yet, and he couldn't dig his hand in underneath the waistband because _it just wouldn't be enough_ , he needed the burn, he just had to finish before it got to be too much. He dragged his thumb on the wet head of his cock and it _hurt_ , and then he was whining, desperately — and then it started to sound like Rhett was choking, and the man's other hand flew in to help the one already on his crotch, and he unzipped in a hurry, dug his hands in, both of them like he was hungry, and he pulled it out, bared it out, and Link saw a glimpse of the angry, shiny red skin that must've gotten irritated from getting rubbed against a zipper for so long, and the idea of Rhett, sweet, stoic Rhett getting so desperate over Link, it pushed Link off the edge. His body shuddered in vain attempts at gaining control, his skin just wouldn't stop making itself more known than it ever had in his life, and he soiled the panties.

***

"I think you should wear them over your jeans. It'll look hilarious, and people won't stop sending them unless you wear them once."

"What if I don't want them to stop sending them?"

" _I_ want to pick them myself from now on."

Link raised the soaked red panties up in the air much like he had less than an hour earlier, and said, "Well, I definitely can't wear these ones."

"I'm keeping those. Christmas present from you to me," Rhett drawled with a smirk, snatching them from Link's hands.

**Author's Note:**

> [the post on tumblr](http://thenthekneehits.tumblr.com/post/135875679951/title-fancy-panties-author-thenthekneehits)


End file.
